This invention relates generally to apparatuses for packaging digital electronic circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates to single in-line memory modules (SIMMs, a trademark of the present assignee), such as disclosed by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 528,817, filed Sept. 2, 1985, now abandoned.
A problem in need of a solution is how to connect and disconnect these memory modules quickly with automatic alignment and polarity. A solution would allow for greater automation of digital electronic circuits--especially those used in computers.